Second Time Saviour One-Shots
by Azraels.rose11
Summary: So this is basically the follow through ones shot series of Second Time Saviour, though you don't actually have to read that to understand it. Some will be conected most won't though. This is where everybody is friends with everybody and Gabriel is alive. It takes place after Lucifer but before eve.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: if i owned anything i wouldn't need a job

Warnings: stuff, and stuff but not that stuff or that stuff though that other stuff might pop up somewhere.

AN: so this is the follow through of the Second Time Saviour story I wrote back in the day. I am So sorry i haven't updated oftern or written this sooner or something. i have had A LOT of stuff going down and will continue to have stuff going down for a while longer. thank you all for sticking with me and i hope you enjoy it.

* * *

Something had gone horribly, atrociously, startlingly, terrifyingly, shockingly wrong and Harry would be lying if he said that he wasn't freaking out ever so slightly. They were between hunts so there were no real distractions available and wizard just couldn't figure out what to do. Besides the tensions in the house were high to the level of rivalling the big brother housemates tensions, so basically everyone was ready to snap at each other at any moment so the remaining to Winchester and Harry were sort of avoiding each other.

They may not say it often but the boys needed Adam around. Whether it was bantering with Dean or having a genuinely intelligent conversation with Sam or going out with Harry (being the least I'm-going-to-stab-you looking of the brothers he was usually the one going on supplies runs with house owner.) all three of them needed him around and were so much calmer and tolerant of everyone else's existences when he was.

Sadly other people liked Adam as well. Girls for instance took a particular liking to him, which was why he had been absent for the past week and a half. One quick trip down to the pub unsupervised and all of a sudden they get a text saying that he was in Vagas with some random lady and wouldn't be back for at least another week or two. That horny bastard.

So that had left Sam as the mature adult, Harry ever so slightly panicked and Dean itching to go hunt his youngest brother down and drag him home or at the very least publicly humiliate him. It was an impossible loop, but not nearly imposable as Harry's aimless wondering around the house.

"Would you quit that Harry." Sam finally snapped having lost count of how many times Harry had wondered through the lounge room, each time with a different mug of a different kind of tea in one hand and a different small object in the other. So far he had repositioned about eight forks, nineteen knives of various varieties, seventeen books, five jars of questionable substances and more random objects of Deans than Sam ever cared to mention to the older man. Considering all of this caused him to wonder out loud "where are you taking all these things anyway?"

"I uh," Harry looked down at the Led Zeppelin cassette in his hand as though he hadn't realized it was there, "here and there?"

"Please tell me that you actually know where you have been taking this stuff?"

"Of course I do." Harry spoke indignantly before walking out of the room the way he came. Sam just rolled his eyes, sometimes he forgot how weird Harry really was, but then he would go ahead and do something like this and Sam would be forced to remember. But that was just how it was with Harry, one day he would be completely fine, well rested, calm, completely up to speed and all of the above, then just like that he would deteriorate. Sometimes he would shout and scream, sometimes he would disappear, a lot of the time he would zone out completely whilst doing things and spend three hours washing the same plate or on the odd occasion he would just do really odd things like spend five hours straight assembling a bookshelf out of a couch he pointlessly brought from Ikea or fill everything (sink included) up with earl grey tea.

They never asked him why and he never mentioned it. Though there were some things that they would notice on the lead up to such bad turns. He would withdraw a bit, he would always seem agitated, he had this thing about looking over his right shoulder at random intervals even if his back was to a wall and on the odd occasion, usually when he had been good for quite some time, he would forget to put a silencing charm up at night and they would all be woken up by his nightmares, or more specifically Harry's panicked screams.

But that was Harry's business, if he wanted to talk to them about it he would, as he occasionally did with Adam, who was sort of the fall back for the young wizard. Besides it had never affected him on hunts so there wasn't really any reason for them to jump up and down at him.

Sam looked downwards at the open page quickly getting back to the book he had been reading before Harry's appearance. It was a good book and he quickly lost himself in the words only vaguely aware of Harry continuing his rounds, it was great whilst it lasted but apparently no rest for the wicked was a term designed specifically for ex-blood junkies because it seemed like only a few minutes before he heard Dean come in from where he had been fiddling with the impala (omg my friends bf got an impala and it is beyond amazing.) and only a few seconds after that when he heard the oh so familiar "Hey Sam, could you come here for just a second?"

"What is it now?" he whinged as he unfurled himself and headed towards the sound of Deans voice, or the kitchen if you prefer. He didn't make it however, stopping short next to his brother and starring in horror at what was in the kitchen.

"I was just wondering what the hell happened and sort of hoped you had a valid explanation for this." Sam didn't.

Before them lay a colossal mess of strange that was enough for them to second guess every weird ass thing they had ever seen. Every single coffee mug, tea cup, glass or jar that Harry had drunk out of in since that morning was laid out carefully on whatever available surface there was, including the insides of open cupboards and drawers, and inside each coffee mug, tea cup glass and jar sat one of the things that he had been seen wondering around with.

Such objects included Ruby's' knife, many of Deans t-shirts, cassettes, a gnome, one of Sam's shoes, Adams socks, rolled up magazines, the neighbour's cat Tibbles in a mug harry had evidently enlarged, beer bottles, the colt, at least three angel blades, to many pens to even consider counting, the cutlery that had been emptied from the draws and so many other things.

But the strange didn't stop there; no it had piled up and spilt everywhere. Literally. Harry had poured more dry pasta than they knew existed across the floor making it almost impossible to make it across unless you followed the very strategically placed, foot sized gaps.

As they stood stunned by what they were looking at none other than the saviour himself wondered in through the other entrance. Cleaning his cup with a simple spell he stuffed a rolled up note book in before stopping dead in the middle of the pasta field. Turning slowly he saw them standing there, judging him shamelessly and winced.

"Harry, do you care to elaborate on what this is?" Dean asked in a slow, controlled tone.

"Art my dear friends." Harry stood up straight and lost the deer-caught-in-the-headlights look. "It is meaningful."

"How is this 'meaningful'?" Sam asked incredulously.

"It represents the futility and possible painful outcome of attempting to clean up a unique form of chaos." Harry spoke smugly, the effect of his smooth lying completely ruined when they heard a bark from somewhere in the kitchen, causing Tibbles to hiss indignantly.

"Do you have a dog in there?" Sam asked bordering hysteric.

"Yes, yes I do." Harry said with a nod. "It represents the opposing force of force on forceful things and also cats are evil creatures."

Dean was just about to open his mouth to announce how done he was with Harry's crazy when a louder and if possible, more pissed off voice cut through. "Potter where in dads name have you put my dog?"

"Well Gabe," Harry turned slowly to face the pissed off angel in the other doorway. "I'm not 100% sure at the moment but give like ten minutes and I should have pinned his location down to a square metre or two."

"I swear Harry…" Gabriel trailed off and took a deep breath forcing himself to calm down. "Tell me what happened."

"What do you mean 'What Happened'?"

"I want to know what's got you so…."

"Insane." Harry filled in jaw clenched.

"Distracted." Gabriel corrected him before disappearing and re-appearing at the table. "Come on it's time for circle time." He clicked his fingers and the fatal pasta disappeared clearing a pathway for the Winchesters to make it to the table, which they did happily.

Harry joined a little more reluctantly, sitting down with his eyes glued to the table and running his hand through his hair three times before Gabriel decided to break the heavy silence.

"So, what happened?"

"I…" Harry drifted off again, falling into backwards into his silence. This stretched out for an impossibly long time Gabriel starring at Harry in a way that would give Castiel a run for his money, the Winchesters happy to follow the angels led. So they waited, and waited and waited until finally Harry continued "I received a letter from England. They want to get back in contact."

"All of them? Or just some of them?" Gabriel went on.

"Hermione wrote it." He swallowed thickly before looking up to make eye contact with them. "She said they want me to go there, where all of them will be. All of them. After everything, they wanted me to go back and see them."

"Are you going to go?" Sam asked gently and Harry suddenly looked a combination between panicked and sick.

"I got to." He murmured barely audible.

"Nobody said you had to." Gabriel replied quickly. "Besides you could always tell them you're busy rather than telling them you just don't want to see them."

"I did." Now he definitely looked sick around the gills.

"And?" Dean urged.

"They said they would come here to see me and I told them that was far too dangerous with children, what with all the monsters running around everywhere."

"So you're stuck going there." Gabriel finished for him.

"We could fake your death." Dean piqued up and Sam glared at him.

"I don't think that's wise." The younger Winchester continued, "You need to face your past."

"I would rather face my future." Harry looked over to Dean "let's do it."

"Don't get me wrong, I'm all for faking one's own death," Gabriel popped a lollipop in his mouth, speaking around it. "But it would never work; they know that you can't die."

"Well Bugger me backwards." Harry slumped looking genuinely defeated.

"Good news being that I am tagging along." Gabriel cut in to Harrys brooding.

"Us too." Sam agreed. "And Adam of course."

"So it's settled, we are all going to England." The angel smirked wickedly. "This is going to be fun."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

And that is what lead the three sons of John Winchester, an arch angel and the saviour of the wizarding world to be standing outside the burrow, gazing gazingly like gazing gazelles gazing (I'm sorry, sort of, not really.) at the chaos that waited for them at the foot of the hill, each one trying to find the right words to make Harry look less like throwing up everywhere and more like he was being reunited with his family.

None of them could think of anything, so they just began to walk towards the haphazard building, hoping like hell that Harry would get himself over it. They were supposed to be in England for another few weeks yet. After all, Adam had managed to talk them into doing the touristy thing whilst here.

They allowed Harry to pass through the group and stand at the door. He didn't knock though, no, instead he just stood and glared at the wood as though it was the soul bane of his existence. The Winchesters let him glare; it got it out of his system. The angel, however, seemed to have missed that particular memo and leant past the younger man, rapping curtly on the door before stepping back and listening to the sounds of about a million people rushing to the door at once.

It was going to be a damn long day.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own less than nothing right now and this statement is not limited to only include this story.

Warning: I think I fucking swore a couple times.

My Note: first of all I am soooooo sorry for the wait. My bad man. My life has been pretty freaking hectic right now, so I have had really little time to do anything. Also Chelsea FC is on a winning streak.

Please don't murder me in the reviews, I hate this story too. I will try to inspire my stupid mind but hey, I am actually trying not to fail maths in my spare time.

stay super my lovlies. A.R.11

* * *

Aaaaaaawwwwwkkkkkkwwwwwaaaaarrrrdddd. It was one long drawn out word slowly dragging its way through Adams brain as he tried oh so hard not to laugh at poor Harry. They had been here for about half an hour now and it was impossible not to pity the guy stuttering the answers to an assault of questions over a fully loaded dinner table. The others weren't much help either. Dean having lost himself in the mince pie that had been served, Sam having become entrapped in the magical bits and pieces that filled the room and Gabe lost in the task of making the kids at the end of the table giggle until their drinks came out of their noses.

"So where have you been all this time?" the red haired man who had been introduced as Ron asked his voice laced with accusation.

"I told you Ron, I have been in America."

"Where you met all of these people?" Ron's wife, Hermione took up regarding Adams brothers sceptically and he shot her a glare.

"Yes." Harry answered immediately before frowning and saying "no."

"Well is it yes or no?" Hermione continued her own little question rampage.

"I met Sam, Dean and Adam in America. I knew Gabe from way back in the day."

"When did you get time to play meet and greet?" Ginny snapped out stabbing her food violently.

"I- we- it-" that was quite enough of that Adam thought before speaking up himself, "what's it matter when Harry met who we're all here now so why not make the best of it and, oh I don't know, bond over common grounds? It seems like a better idea than stabbing ones meal to death." Ginny glared daggers and Adam just smirked.

"I think that is an excellent idea thank you Adam." Mrs Weasley agreed before saying. "So how was it that you all met?"

"Harry helped us out on some business and then we spontaneously moved in with him." Adam replied easily. "The house is never quiet, that's a given."

"Oh that's nice." She clapped her hands together. "You all must be eating well then?" she stared pointedly at Harry when she asked this and whilst Harry mumbled something unintelligible Adam yet again spoke up.

"Gabriel is the cook out of us, when he isn't around we usually stick to take out, cereal or if we're lucky Harry cooks." He nudged the wizards leg and gave him a pointed look.

"Yeah." Harry took the hint and spoke up. "I have been helping Gabe out long enough to know the basics of what to do but Dean is the real cook when he can be bothered."

"What?" Dean spoke around his meal. "I don't exactly have free time hidden in my back pocket." Sam just breathed a sigh of relief that his brother hadn't sworn.

"What about all the monsters and what not that walk the streets over there?" George spoke up and Charlie nodded his agreement.

"Yeah, they given you much trouble?" the later asked.

"No, not since we took out Lucifer." Harry did something he seemed to do a lot and spoke before he thought, the whole table fell silent excluding the giggling kids. Harry mentally shrugged, he had come this far, besides things could not get any more awkward without defying the laws of general logic "but then living with three of the best hunters in the country and having the connections we do, to give us trouble would be the equivalent of signing their own death warrant."

"You're kidding right?" Ron spoke up again.

"Actually he isn't." Sam spoke up. "He really did help take out Lucifer, saving our lives in the process. I mean, imagine if Harry hadn't been there? One of us might have ended up in the cage with him and then one or more of us might have been possessed, god we could of lost a whole year."

"Nah, that would just be stupid." Dean spoke up again.

"Anyway," Gabriel spoke up. "That hardly matters now, what's done is done and I think that it is high time that we bond over something else. For instance, what's your favourite candy?"

And that was the moment the laws of logic were defied.

George, the children and Gabriel quickly fell into an ensnaring conversation about all substances sugary, Sam was quick to capture Mr Weasley in a conversation, Dean hurried to draw Mrs Weasley and Charlie into a conversation about the amazing food and how the dragons Charlie worked with were different to the kind that Dean hunted and that left Adam to glare silently at Ron, Hermione and Ginny all of which were sitting there, staring Harry down as he stared back, the lull of conversation dragging out and generally feeling as though they were being dragged, kicking across hot coals.

"Oh would you just spit it out." Adam snapped first glaring at the three people across the table. "I can practically hear the wheels turning; obviously they aren't used all that often around here."

"Well I was just going to ask Harry if he was happy now that he has dim-witted thugs for company and nothing to show for his American stay other than a carrier hunting and slaughtering innocent creatures." Ginny snapped across the tale.

"I am happy." Harry spoke, looking up and allowing his natural assertiveness to shine through for the first time in a long time. "And no, they're not dim-witted, nor are they thugs and we have never hunted down anything that wasn't killing people. Not once."

"Harry, have you ever considered what this will do to your reputation?" Hermione asked gently.

"Why would I?" he gave a frustrated groan. "I could go get the mail and the media would find a way to accuse me of consorting with the unknown enemy." _The unknown enemy has always been honey boo boo child, always._ Adam thought to himself but in a demonstration of supreme self-control he managed to stuff his face with food before he could voice the remark.

"You're gonna get yourself killed mate." Ron spoke up again and Adam really wished he wouldn't, honestly the bits of food the guy sprayed across the table were more intelligent than his actual comments.

"I can't be killed, remember?" Harry gave him a sideways look.

"It's inhumane." Hermione stated matter of a factly.

"Tell me that again when they stop using the Dementors Kiss as a punishment."

"Sounds kinky." Adam muttered quietly and Harry snorted in a rather ungraceful manner. "Anyhow" he continued "I need a smoke."

"Since when did you smoke?" Harry asked.

"Since I decided that it gives me a legitimate reason to leave the house for a breath of fresh air that doesn't reek of insufferability and taste like moronic words."

"Fair enough. Good luck." Harry waved him out and Adam was quick to dismiss himself. He loved Harry to bits he really did but if he didn't get outside soon he was going to strangle someone. Probably Ron, that man was genuinely a pain in the arse. And it was because he loved Harry that he couldn't allow himself to do such an atrocious act in front of the lads kids, so that was why he was leaving the dark haired wizard to fend for himself for a few minutes.

Once outside he began to pace around absent mindedly, wondering how exactly he had come to be here. One minute he was off partying like he had no worries and then the next his brothers are pulling him off saying that they were all going to pop over to England for a couple days. He was just lucky that he had convinced them to make a holiday of it.

"You must hate us." The attentive voice from behind him caused him to round, coming face to face with the Granger girl. He gave a shrug in reply to her statement and apparently that was a rough translation to 'Please tell me more because I care so much' because the woman felt the need to continue. "You just seem so protective of him, you all do really, but you seem to be the one acting on it."

"That's just because I'm the only one in there that can defend Harry without resorting to physical violence."

"Even Gabe?"

"Especially Gabe. Man, that guy would mess up anyone that got on the wrong side of Harry in an instance, but Harry specifically asked him not to do anything to anyone. That's why he is with the kids."

"He just seems so relaxed."

"Yeah, he's like that all the time. My brothers had been trying to kill him for years before Harry properly introduced them." He recognised that look of motherly worry on her face instantly and simply had to get rid of it, it was too close to home. "Don't worry about your kids. Gabe can be a total dick at times but any other time he is a sweetheart to the point of being sickening. The worst he'll do is give them a sugar high."

"We don't mean Harry any harm, you know that right?"

"Yeah, but you aren't exactly supportive."

"He is unstable, he shouldn't be gallivanting around hunting things."

"Harry has never been more stable than when he is hunting. He needs to get out all that agnsty stuff somehow and I'm not seeing any other options."

"What about a hobby of some kind?"

"Oh yeah" Adam drawled out impatiently, "he can keep bees because that is sooooo good for one's mental state. Besides, Harry isn't half as insane as you seem to think he is."

"You don't know Harry half as well as I know him!"

"I know that he is a little damaged, but hey, I think we're all a little bit crooked at the edges."

"Some of us more than others!"

"Yeah? Well sweetheart you worry about yourself!"

"You guys are aware that your shouting right?" they both rounded on Dean who stood leaning against the door frame nonchalantly, seeming to take great interest in examining his nails whilst the two 'Mature' adults were screaming at each other in front of him.

"Whatever Deano." Adam shrugged, quick to rein in his anger. "I vote we ditch this joint."

"Less than a fortnight in Vegas and already speaking like a pimp." The eldest Winchester shook his head. "How are we even related?"

"Well what can I say? Pimpage runs in our family. So are we heading out or not?"

"That's why I'm here." Dean looked up and pursed his lips. "Harry is bordering a total nervous breakdown at the amount of questions being thrown around about literally everything so Gabe decided that his 'wife' is having a 'baby' and that we all need to be at the hospital for the 'delivery'." He punctuated his sentence with little finger talking marks.

"Deal."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

It was nearing the end of their British trip when it happened.

They had all been travelling around; hunting whatever came up, sightseeing and mucking around in general. Harry was so much more relaxed now that the pressure had eased off completely, back to his usual bubbly, joking self and bringing the mood up in general. But Harry was like that, his moods were infectious, his happiness spread like a fatal disease, a well-placed joke enough to send them all into hysterics for hours and with both Harry and Gabriel there was always a well-placed joke going down.

That was until that fatal morning. When the brown Barn owl peck on the window of their cheap motel during breakfast, a letter clutched firmly in its beak, Harry was the one who let it in, a worried look plastered across his face and a coffee in his hand.

Soon that look vanished and the coffee tumbled to the ground, the crappy mug shattering against the hard floor, and a new look of utter shock and horror replaced the worry. The Saviour of the Wizarding World leant backwards against the kitchen counter, feeling hollow and shocked.

"What's happened?" Sam was the first one to break the silence that had gripped them. The wizard just stared blankly at the letter.

"Here." Gabriel stood up and gently pried the letter from Harry's limp fingers, reading over it quickly before folding it and placing it on the table calmly. "Well boys it looks like we have a new hunt on our hands. A spare no resources kind of hunt."

"So, what is it that happened?" Dean repeated Sam's earlier question.

"Teddy's gone missing." It was Harry's emotionless voice that answered.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

When Gabriel had said 'no resources spared' he had really meant it and between the five of them the resources were pretty much endless.

They had angels everywhere, all kept on a strict need to know basis, each one armed with their angel blade and an apt description of the boy. Then of course there were Gabriel's other associates, the slightly less ethically acceptable ones. Ranging from carefully picked gods and titans to cautiously selected Demons and monsters, all of them chosen by a complicated system in which weighed out how useful they would be compared to how many people they would have to avoid inviting to the search at risk of starting a full blown monster war… again.

Then of course there were the five of them. Gabriel had his hands full making sure that all of his 'friends' were kept in line, which was fine in keeping him busy and henceforth stopping him from getting bored and we all know how disastrous a bored trickster could be. Sam and Dean were stuck with the job of interrogating everyone who had been at the burrow that day, trying to figure out how he could have been kidnapped from there that night; this was fine by Sam who had never minded talking to people and extra fine with Dean who got more of Mrs Weasley's famous pies.

This left Adam and Harry with the only job left and debatably the most important job of searching through Teddy's belongings and trying to see if there was anything here that would indicate where it was that he had been taken. It was harder that would indicate where it was that he had been taken. It was harder for Harry then he cared to admit.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Adam asked for the millionth time and to be perfectly frank Harry was going to punch him if he asked again. Of course he didn't want to do this, but his godson was missing, so he was going to do it anyway and cross his fingers hoping for the best.

Without bothering to answer the younger man, Harry led the way into Teddy's room. It really was the reflection of the boys' personality; filled to breaking point with various items that he had deemed as 'cool'. Ranging from interesting shells to old DADA books that were heavy enough to kill someone with if you tried hard enough, the walls were plastered with pictures and letters from all around the place and the shelves were filled to the point that they were sagging slightly with books and boxes.

"Jesus Christ." Adam muttered. The room sure as hell wasn't messy but there were so many places to store things that searching for any particular item could take all day, especially since they had no idea what the said item is. "Where do we even start?"

"Teddy lives by the philosophy 'out of sight out of mind', that's why he has photos of his friends and family on the walls. So if he had something that he didn't want to be stuck thinking about he would put it out of sight."

"Wow." Adam drawled out. "That sure narrows it down for us."

"Well, yeah it does." Harry shrugged. "All we got to do is check the places that he wouldn't look all that often."

"Okay I'll start on this side then."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Whose idea was it for me to start this side?" Adam asked as scoured the shelf next to the bed. They had been searching for an hour now and had barely made any progress. In fact Adam had only made it through two shelves and was just about ready to stick one of those pointy shells in his eye.

"It was your idea Adam." Harry spoke absent mindedly from where he was searching the desk.

"Yeah well it was a stupid idea wasn't it?" Adam moved to the bed checking under the pillows before moving to lift the mattress.

"Why are you looking there?" Harry spoke having finally looked up.

"Why not? Lots of boys hide incriminating things under the mattress."

"The kids eleven. He's not gonna have porn stashed if that's what you're thinking."

"Yeah, everything's on the internet these days." Harry just shook his head before turning his attention back to the desk.

Adam too went back to what he was doing, lifting the mattress and looking at the boards underneath. After all, if the kid really did want to forget about something that quick he would stuff it in the nearest hiding space, and if he happened to be in bed at the time the nearest space would be…? That's right, under the bed and boy oh, boy had Adam hit the jackpot.

Sitting under the bed was two messily written letters addressed to none other than Teddy "Oi, Potter, listen to this yeah.

'_To our dearest Theodore Loopin, _

_We believe that it is high time we make contact with each other, breaking the ice so to speak. We have been watching you for a long time and are impressed by your progression into a young werewolf; however we sincerely believe that we can assist this development further. _

_I am sure that I speak for the entire pack when I say we would be honoured to call you one of our own. We can teach you many a thing that they will not tell you in books, things like hunting and training yourself to truly exploit the wolf inside. _

_We extended the same offering to your father, he unfortunately declined, though we are sure that you will not make the same mistake. _

_Sincerely, Alpha James._

And the next one must be a reply, listen.

'_To Loopin,_

_We are most disappointed to hear of your declination of our proposal. It is not every day we invite an outsider into our midst and as I am sure you are about to discover, we rarely take no for an answer. _

_Until we find you, _

_Moon Moon."_

"Do we know anything about this guy?"

"No." Adam shook his head. "but how hard could he be to find, with a name like Moon Moon he has got to be some kind of special."

"Yeah, that's a good point. Let's go call Gabe then yeah?"

"Sure thing Mate."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

It took less than forty eight hours from the discovery of the letter to the point when they located the hideout that the pack had been using with the help of all of Gabriel's contacts. Even that was too long of a wait for the restless Harry. But here they were; all of them standing outside a run down, abandoned and admittedly large house in the middle of a Forrest, in fact they were so prepared that they had a plan and everything.

"We are so screwed." Dean spoke up. To be honest their plan wasn't fool proof, well actually if it had any more holes in it they could of used it to drain pasta but it was still better than nothing.

"Just shut up and diversion." Gabriel snapped out as the three Winchesters ran off towards the rear of the building leaving the angel and the wizard to wait until they got the signal before proceeding. They didn't have to wait long though. The first gunshot ringing out loud and clear quickly followed by a series of loud and savage sounding grunts and growls.

"Sounds like their having sex." Gabriel supplied helpfully and Harry starred at him.

"It sounds like someone is being attacked."

"Same difference." The angel waggled his eyebrows before setting of towards the front door, Harry following behind whilst desperately trying to erase the mental image of Gabriel's sex life. Once that was done they had a straight run to the front door.

During the scope out they had discovered a whole of thirty three werewolves all violent and most of them armed, it was for this reason that they had decided that sending the Winchesters around back to hold them off until Harry and Gabriel could find the kid and get him out.

Going down the hallway they could hear the sounds of a struggle so close yet so far away all at the same time. "You look down here and I'll head upwards." Harry said and Gabriel nodded his conformation.

Harry was careful, walking close to the walls to avoid creaking floors and listening carefully at each door before opening it slowly. The first room was a bedroom, three beds crammed into the small space and clothes scattered everywhere. The second was a bathroom. The third was another bedroom and then bang! The fourth door was locked.

A quick spell and the door slowly eased open revealing the bruised and still defiant face of his godson. Harry was quick to sweep teddy into his arms. Holding the little guy in a protective embrace that ended as soon as it had begun.

"Come on Teddy, Lets get you home."

0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"How much longer is he going to be?" Dean snapped out. "We got to hit the road soon."

"Oh give the guy a break, he is just saying goodbye." Sam shook his head at his brother's impatience. "He won't be all that much longer." As if on que there was a resounding pop as Harry apparated into the room. "How did you go." Sam was first to ask.

"Well the good news is that my friends aren't about to disown me for hunting well."

"Well ain't that just a first." Adam Drawled out and as much as Harry tried he just couldn't disagree with it.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I own ziltch

Warnings: ummmm, mentions of abuse, vague bad language, a slight drarry insinuation that you need a magnifying glass to actually see.

AN: umm soz I guess, also SURPRISE! this story isn't abandoned! also if you want it to stay this way SEND ME PROMPTS! I can not express how important that is cause i am dead on the inside and can't think for myself.

thank you heaps cowpog-greenbean. couldn't of thought it out without you.. i also hope it doesn't disappoint your awesome ideas.

hope you enjoy. (it's been so long i forgot how to do that line thing... that's kinda awkward..)

"I'm bored out of my brains." Gabriel's loud, obnoxious complaining cut though their brain storming efforts and Adam resisted the urge to strangle the angel and by the looks of them, so was the rest of the group. You see, they had been out in the middle of nowhere, half way up some snow covered mountain that was supposedly held a relic that was draining angels of their powers. The way they had seen it was a long walk towards the unknown object lead by a whingeing, powerless Gabriel grab the object and keep it for a later date. It was about this point when things went wrong – as they always seem to do.

You see some moron must have been hunting somewhere below them or something equally ridiculous due to the fact that they were tramping their way through waist high snow one minute and the next, there was an almighty bang followed by an ominous rumbling noise. Before they knew what hit them – literally – they had been snowed in completely by this goddamn surprise avalanche. The only thing worse than that was the horrid realization that they had left Harry at home to recover from a rather nasty fever… and also the infected gunshot wound that had brought on the fever, but the point was that he wasn't there to help them.

They had tried digging but had only succeeded in narrowing the already small cavern they were trapped in. Since that point they had all been trying to brainstorm a new way to get out of this hell hole. Well, Sam, Dean and himself had been brainstorming; Gabriel had been shamelessly whingeing about everything, from the cold to the lack of air that he didn't even have to be breathing.

"For fucks sake, say something useful or shut your god darn pie hole Gabe." Dean spoke the thoughts of all of them and Adam sent out a silent thank you they may have been not so much silent as out loud and full of relief.

The silence stretched on as they all began to lose themselves in their own thoughts, each shivering slightly more than the last. This silence was broken, however, by none other than our favourite little angel. "I have an idea!" They all looked at him with a mixture of disbelief and hope written across their features. "Let's tell stories!"

_That's it _Adam thought, cracking his fingers loudly _I'm gonna strangle the bastard, whether he can die or not. _

"Adam!" Sam voice cut through him and he winced, he had to stop saying these things out loud. "Besides, as much as I hate to admit it, Gabe has a point. We can't just sit here doing nothing so until we figure something out, we might as well do something."

"Well Samsquatch said it people." Gabriel looked far too self-satisfied. "Anyone got any suggestions?"

"Yeah actually." Surprisingly enough it was Dean who answered the question, looking directly at Gabriel as he spoke. "I have always kinda wondered how you and the other midget met."

"Well, that is a story." Gabriel shifted awkwardly as he spoke. "Probably for another time."

"Too late." Adam spoke mercilessly and sneered cruelly at the shorter angel. "You wanted story time, we want that story. So basically, start talking short ass."

"I'm going to kill you one day Adam, I hope you know that."

"yep, just make sure to call ahead, I have a very busy schedule to keep and let's face it there is a whole line waiting to kill me."

"Anyway." Gabriel took a deep - unnecessary – breathe. "It all started when Harry blew up his Aunt or to be more specific, just after he had been tossed out of the house because of it."

*_image hazes out then solidifies to show little Harry out on the street*_

"Don't you bother coming back boy." His uncles' voice was running through Harry's mind a million miles per hour. Not once pausing before repeating. The message was clear, he, Harry Potter no longer had anywhere to go. Still at least he had no way of getting lost when there was no destination in place.

So, with that thought first and foremost in his mind he set of towards the main part of town thinking it was probably safer there, more people around and what not. Shivering he pulled his jumper tighter around him and began to seriously wish he had thought this through just a fraction more. Walking out with no more than a damn backpack was, after all, not the most advisable thing. Jesus Christ, he was a wizard and yet he was reduced to being cold and homeless and by the looks of the sky soon to be wet and alone. His thoughts caught on that last word. He was finally completely alone. That was probably the scariest part right there.

Harry had experienced so many different types of lonely. There was the kind he got at school, when everyone was ignoring him but he was still surrounded by people. Then there was the kind when one – or more – of the Dursely's had been beating him around, that sick sense of at least the noticed him enough to hate him. And then there was this. This horrible plunging aloneness that reminded him of those weeks he had spent locked under those god forsaken stairs with no one but the spiders for company, he felt dread filling him as the darkness that filled the air became so much heavier and he found it increasingly hard to breath.

….

Gabriel was not drunk. A little tipsy maybe, but definitely not drunk. He had told the bar keeper this much several times. He had won no less than three drinking competitions, leaving his competitors out cold or still vomiting in the bathroom. Having an angel level alcohol tolerance really was the best at times like this, but despite his serious denial he had over stepped the line ever so slightly and the barman had finally been forced to ask him to leave after coming to the conclusion that their poor old pool table couldn't take another of Gabe's improvised musical numbers.

Fortunately for everyone in the bar Gabriel was in good enough spirits to leave without question, basking in the glory and applause of all the other drunk patrons who had cheered him through all three drinking competitions, all seven musical numbers, all five games of poker and even that one time he had vomited. So with a burst of noise he fell out onto the street tumbling gracefully down the stairs and landing in a heap at the bottom.

Hauling himself into a standing position he watched as the earth seemed to spin rapidly around him. _I don't remember dad rigging things up to go this fast, _he thought half out loud half silently, as he plummeted to the side, managing to catch himself on a small soft object.

"Uh, sir. Are you alright?" The small soft object spoke to him and he looked at it for a second in utter amazement, before it registered to him that it was a small messy looking child who was holding him up from hitting the ground.

"imma fine kid." He slurred and tried to zone into his angelic instincts enough to fly home. It didn't work though. No, instead he just ended up picking up on the emotions this kid was throwing around like there wasn't going to be a tomorrow. Then again, considering the amount of fear this kid was radiating there mightn't be. Gabriel had, after all, been kept out of the loop for quite a while now, who knows what kind of apocalypse his brothers had been planning.

"Sir, would you like me to call you a taxi." The kids' voice broke Gabriel out of his thoughts and he shook his head – bad move by the way – causing the world to rotate that much more. No, the world wasn't ending; this kid was just scared as hell and still stopping to help a stranger.

"Nup, I live, like, a block away." He looked the kid straight in his pretty green eyes. "I can make it."

"Alright." The kid went to step away and Gabriel almost plummeted straight back to the ground. The boy instantly stepped back in, taking his arm and steadying him with more strength than such a scrawny kid should possess. "Let me walk with you then."

"If you wanna." Gabriel shrugged. "I can't stop ya."

….

Harry didn't know whether to be more terrified or relieved when a short man reeking of expensive booze fell out of the pub and onto him. He was even more unsure when the guy turned down a taxi to walk a block that he was obviously far too wasted to walk. However, he couldn't bring himself to leave the guy to it and the thought of heading back into the dark streets alone was almost unbearable, so he thought why not. Besides, what was the real risks here? He was a wizard, self-defence was still perfectly legal and he was living outside the law now anyway.

So with that he helped a stumbling, slurring man cross the street and around the corner. As they walked he ranted about candy and sugar and how much his brothers hated him and the fact that they all thought that he was dead. Or at least that's what he could make out of his endless slurring. Then just like that the man stopped talking looking at him expectantly. "Sorry, what was that?"

"Why you out so late anyhow, shouldn't you be at home with a loving family and a massive roast pig… cow… duck…child?"

"Oh, well." _Oh, what the heck _Harry thought to himself, _he won't remember any of this tomorrow anyway. _"I live with my Aunt and Uncle, or at least I did. They kind of threw me out."

"Whaa? Why?"

"I'm just a freak that they couldn't care less about."

"But… your such a good kiddy."

"Not as far as their concerned."

"What about your parents then?"

"They're dead."

"Well what ya gonna do?"

"I have no idea." Harry admitted out loud for the first time since leaving. "I guess I'll just keep going, or catch a bus or train or something. I just got to make it until the start of the school year."

"Bullshit." Gabriel slurred almost falling over yet again. "You'll stay with Gabe until your school thingy."

"What." Harry was shocked. "I couldn't expect… I don't…"

"Look kid, I know what it's like to have nowhere to go, I know that feeling, besides you can't honestly tell me you want to be alone."

"No, no I don't." Harry's mind was running a million miles per hour yet agin, processing everything trying like hell to fully assess this risk. It could end horribly, it really could. Going home with a strange drunk man was never advisable, but then again, having a roof over his head would be damn nice. Besides if he could survive an attack from a Basilisk he could defend himself from one short man. It would work… maybe… hopefully. "Okay then, I guess it's really my only option."

"Exactly." Gabriel confirmed. "Now what was your name again?"

….

The next morning Gabriel woke up with an ache in his head and a dry mouth. Groaning loudly he rolled over and went to look at the time, instead he saw a glass of water and a packet of aspirin sitting there. Wow, drunk him was a saint.

Dragging himself out of bed ever so agonizingly slowly he made his way over to the door and out into the hallway, that's where he sensed it. The wizard, quite powerful too if the energy waves that were been propelled through his apartment was anything to go by. You see, Gabriel liked his London apartment, it was one of the larger properties he had and England was rarely visited by other angels due to that whole wizard infestation that they had going on. None of the magic community had bothered him though, or at least not until now. He slowed down, summoning his angel blade as he edged closer to the kitchen.

Turning the corner he stopped dead in his tracks, starring at the sight before him.

In his beautifully large kitchen was a mouth-watering layout of pancakes, a small jug of what looked remarkably like homemade berry syrup, a small bowl of sugar and a large pot of steaming coffee. Standing at the sink washing the pots and pans, with his back to the angel stood the wizard in question. Jesus, how had Gabriel not seen that one coming?

He looked at Harry for a second, tossing up whether or not it was worth just killing him. Wizards were a pain in the arse after all. But then he remembered how the kid had walked him all the way home, had been so scared at being left alone, had confessed his current predicament and agonized over the decision to take advantage of drunk Gabriels offer. No, the kid would stay. He banished the blade in silence and grabbed the plate that had been left out for him. "This looks great."

Harry jumped a mile at his hosts' voice his hand going to his chest as he turned around. "You scared the hell out of me."

"Good." Gabriel smiled, smothering his food in syrup. "You gonner have any?"

"I had some when I was cooking." Harry shrugged, discreetly pouring the remainder of his coffee down the sink before washing the cup.

"Oh god," Gabriel let out a positively orgasmic noise as he chewed his food. "This is beautiful, where did you learn to cook?"

"Oh, well, I really am not that amazing of a cook. I just used to make a lot of berry syrup for deserts back ho… at the Dursely's." Harry remembered how the recipe had been beaten into him countless times, the burn on his forearm from being pressed onto the stovetop a forever lasting reminder of how his syrup had not been up to standard for such an awfully long time.

"What's up with ya arm kiddo?" Gabriel asked through a mouthful of food, though he could already guess the truth.

"What?" Harry Looked down to where he had been unconsciously rubbing his arm, whoopsies. "Nothing."

"Well, just so you know. This is beyond amazing. You really should have some more, your awfully scrawny."

"I'm really fine thank you."

"Well, while you're staying here, my resources are your resources. Make sure you remember that."

"Yes sir."

"Oh please, call me Gabe."

Despite Gabriel's near constant reminding Harry that it was okay, he didn't have to cook everything, or clean everything he continued to do so. So one the third day of Harry's stay Gabriel thought he would try something new. Instead of allowing the kid to do whatever the hell he felt like, he decided to teach him to cook something that was out of his usual set of memorized recipes. He helped Harry, directing him and instructing him, though the kid obviously knew his way around the kitchen.

That night Harry – finally not having an excuse to skip - joined him for the meal, though he did look more than a little nervous to be joining someone for food. That's when Gabe did it, he asked the question that he would either completely freak this kid out or make him comfortable enough that he might stop expecting a wack around the back of the head any second. "So, Harry, are you looking forward to getting back to Hogwarts this year?"

The poor kid almost chocked on his mouthful of pasta, which was admitably a little bit amusing. "How- how did you know?"

"Magic." Gabriel said with a smirk watching as the kid raised his eyebrows in a you-seriously-just-went-there look. "Okay, okay, that's not entirely true but let's just say I am not your average Joe Blow either."

"Okay, I guess." Harry gave him one last curious look before digging into his meal with a renewed vigour.

…..

Before the end of the fortnight Harry got a letter from Hermione, half begging half asking him to go stay with them at the Leaky Caldron. He decided he would go, Gabriel supporting him fully. You see, the two of them had gotten to know each other pretty darn well over the two weeks, neither bothered to question the other openly, happy to deal with their own assumptions without forcing the other to explain the facts until they were fully ready. Gabriel had found new clothes for Harry, picked up his school supplies and bringing them to his own apartment, buying him blank recipe books for him to fill with all of the kids' favourite recipes as well as recipes to fill it with. In fact, Gabriel did spoil him a bit, but hey, he was an arch angel, if he couldn't spoil one deprived kid what could he do?

Also by this point Harry had pretty much admitted to Gabriel most of his past and the angel had tried to be upfront about his. So when it came time for Harry to leave, it would be mighty hard for him to say anything other than "Sure, I'll drop you off. I'm going to miss you like hell though." But he had barely known the kid two weeks and he had a life of his own to live so it's not like he could just keep him.

As they appeared in the ally next to the Leaky Harry turned to face the taller short man and after but a moment's hesitation wrapped him in a tight hug. "I'll miss you Gabe."

"Of course you will. I'm awesome." Gabriel wrapped his arms around the kid. "But I suppose I'll miss you too. Just, you know, try to stay out of trouble and I'll, you know, try to stay in contact." So they did just that, Harry keeping him up to date with all of the recent affaires, and Gabriel keeping him fully stocked with enough sweets that the kid sure as hell didn't have to worry about getting underweight ever again.

So by the end of the year, for the first time ever, Harry wasn't afraid of the Dursely's abandoning him at the station, in fact he was glad when they didn't show up. It just gave him all the more reason to agree to spending the summer with his favourite angel.

*_Image hazes on back to them all huddled up in the snow alcove* _

_"_It was actually a pretty good summer too. One of the first times I had travelled around with a guest that was, you know, fully clothed when we met." Gabriel concluded.

"Yeah, that was when I decided that America would probably be the eventual destination for me." Harry's voice shocked them all.

"Jesus Christ. How long have you freaking been here?" Adam snapped at the too pale looking wizard.

"Since Sam texted me, like half an hour ago. I came out but we agreed that we wanted to hear the story." He gave a shrug as the others glared at Sam who had taken a great deal of interest in studying his shoes. "Anyhow, I can take us home now if you want."

"Ooooh, I was just about to tell them about Cho, now that was interesting, what were the words you used to describe it? Wet? Oh and then of course I HAD to tell them about that little thing that happened with Draco that more than one time." Before Gabriel had even finished talking Sam and Dean had been returned to the house.

In those few seconds before he returned for them Adam look over to the angel a serious look in his eyes. "We talk later."


	4. The Great Set Up

Disclaimer: I own literally nothing.

A.N: okay so before you read, sorry in advance if this isn't your thing, it just so happens that I have always believed this to be true and now I am forcing my beliefs upon you yadda yadda yadda. whine at me if you want.

I STILL NEED PROMPTS FOR GODS SAKE I DON"T KNOW WHAT I'M DOING.

also Merry Christmas everyone, which uh reminds me, i wrote most of this whilst extremely hungover and trying not to vomit, for this reason don't expect perfection. have a great new years to guys :)

Chapter:

Dean didn't know what the hell was wrong with their bloodline but their ancestors must have done something goddamn awful to someone for them to end up like this. He didn't even fully understand how it had happened. One minute he was outside as happy as a Winchester can be, tuning up the impala while Adam tuned up his bike. It was hard work he will have you know, so when Gabriel called them in to have a home cooked lunch it was one of the only blessing that midget angel had ever granted them. He and Adam raced inside, fully looking forward to the amazing meal he was positive the angel had prepared. I mean, what reason did he have to doubt him?

They had burst into the kitchen together only to realize that they weren't in the kitchen. Even more distressingly the door was no longer behind them. Instead they were stuck in a room that was lit by a single hanging light that didn't seem to penetrate the edges of the room at all; the room also had a big wooden table that five chairs placed around it, behind the high backed spinning chair at the end of the table was a large white board with the words 'Operation Set Up' written across in what appeared to be sparkly pink marker.

Dean shot a questioning look at Sam who was already sitting at the table giving bitch face #35 that actually looked a little constipated. Dean, sadly never got the chance to laugh at that, due to the fact that the spinning chair twisted around revealing the overdramatic angel himself. The eldest Winchester was forced to rein in every ounce of his will power just to avoid slapping the guy as he spoke using an unnaturally deep voice saying "you must be wondering why I gathered you all here today."

"Gabe you're a psychopath." Adam replied as he plonked down in one of the seats knowing full well that they weren't going anywhere until they 1)Banished the angel, which seemed a little extreme or 2) heard the guy out.

"Why yes, yes I am." Gabriel agreed now speaking in his normal voice. "I am, however, a psychopath with a mission and I want you guys to join me."

"What about lunch?" Dean asked as he hesitantly sat down.

"I will give you all the pie you can eat if you succeed on my little task, all homemade too."

"That's a lot of pie." Sam put in, kinda shocked at the angels' commitment.

"Yes I am aware of that Samsquatch, but if you succeed than I will give you however much of whatever it is that your little old heart desires too, same to you Adam." They couldn't do anything more than gape at Gabriel as he spoke, each of their minds thinking rapidly of all those things that they wanted, all the things they could do with a promise like that. Or Sam and Adam wondered, Dean was still stuck on the pie.

"What is this task supposed to be then?" Adam spoke up with more than a little suspicion lining his tone.

"Well isn't it obvious?" Gabe splayed his hands behind him gesturing to the unnaturally sparkly writing, "All you gotta do is set Harry up."

…

Harry had been grocery shopping with Castiel who had admitted to being more than a little curious about the 'the nutrient seeking process of modern man'. It was to be brutally honest, a wee bit weird but hey, Harry hadn't spent most of his life dealing with Gabriel's crap only to be weirded out by the polite, shy little –or at least in comparison- angel. So he had volunteered to take him along on his next shopping trip. This had gone surprisingly well. The question he asked, though obvious, were not difficult to answer, he was well mannered and caught on quickly. It was almost refreshing.

What he had not expected was to return home to utter oddness at its finest. The three brothers were watching his every move and his every interaction with others as though they were trying to decipher is mind. It was quite frankly terrifying and to be brutally honest yet again he was beginning to doubt his decision to leave them alone with Gabriel for such a prolonged amount of time. Who knew what the littlest angel might have been up to while he was out.

They all seemed to be at arm's length from both him and each other, each thoroughly caught in their own train of thought as they starred him down unintentionally. Harry in turn, did his best to completely ignore it opting instead to tell Castiel how sauces were a perfect way to hide vegetables and other healthy things in a meal when serving children… or in this case Winchesters and Milligans. Castiel listened carefully helping Harry when asked but otherwise content to sit on the bench and watch on.

It wasn't until they had gathered around for a much deserved dinner that someone finally spoke to him. "You know that girl next door?" Dean asked and when Harry replied with only a quizzical look he soldiered on. "You know the pretty, blonde business looking gal in the blue house who always gives us eggs?"

"Oh, you mean Carly?" Harry spoke with a mouthful of food, looking remarkably like Deans usual eating habits. "She's lovely."

"You think so?" he was pretty certain that Harry said sure but it was hard to tell when he had that much food in his mouth. "You should ask her out then." Harry choked. They waited patiently for him to stop hacking; the only one who was really showing any concern was Castiel who after about thirty seconds of watching Harry cough up his lungs was kind enough to put a hand on his shoulder to heal him.

"No," Harry finally managed to get the word out. "just no."

"Man, she's smoking." Adam stated pointedly, waving his fork for emphasis. "Plus she is so into you, what the hell do you mean no?"

"She is engaged to a guy who is currently doing his final tour of Iraq, they are going to get married next fall in the oak forests about an hour away from here. It will be absolutely brilliant if the weather doesn't turn sour, but she said that they would figure that out closer to the date." He finally registered that the Adam, Gabriel and Dean were staring at him kind of shocked. "What?"

"How do you even know that?" the later asked, still shocked.

"Because I talk to her…"

"Well, my bad." Dean shrugged and sat back.

"Oh don't worry about it," Harry waved a dismissing hand. "She's not my type anyway."

…

"How is she not his type?" Adam Asked incredulously to the occupants of the dimly lit lounge room they had all gathered in late that night. "She is bloody hot."

"She does have a great…." Dean cupped his hands in front of his chest a look of appreciation across his face, and then he got a look of Sam's bitch face number #4 a real original doozy and dropped his hands. "Personality."

"Wait, wait, wait" Adam waved his hand around. "Maybe that's the problem."

"How could that be a problem?" Dean asked.

"Actually," Sam put in for the first time, "Adam has a point. Harry is just a little guy."

"Exactly, he might get lost in all that."

"Right…" Dean said, still slightly confused as to how that was such a bad thing. "We can work with this I suppose."

…..

The very next day, Adam – whose middle name was not subtle – walked straight into the lounge room were Harry was intergrading Castiel into the wonders of Foxtel and stood in front of the tv until he had their attention. "You should date that girl who keeps giving you discounts at the diner out of town." He stated bluntly, ignoring the shock on the young wizards face.

"Suzi?" Harry sputtered out.

"Yeah she seems lovely and nice and she gives us cheap food on a regular basis. What's not to like."

"I don't know, I guess right." Harry gave a nonchalant shrug. "She isn't really my type though."

….

"We were wrong," Adam burst into Sam's room without knocking. "He doesn't like flat chested girls either."

"Well, it was only a theory." Sam shrugged, slowly putting down the book he had been reading. "What do you suggest we do now?"

"Nothing at the moment," Dean's voice shocked them all. "There's a hunt two states over, a haunted house that's turned into a local attraction. We are heading out in twenty minutes."

…

So there Sam and Harry were, waiting patiently for the other two to come back with enough greasy food to strike them all down with heart disease whilst sitting in a crappy hotel doing an all-night research about who exactly this damn ghost could be when Sam noticed something on one of the coffee cups that Harry had been all but glued to. It was a number, or more specifically, a phone number. Immediately he jumped on the opportunity. "You gonner call her up?"

"Who sorry?" the shorter man asked and Sam just gestured to the coffee cup he had cradled in his palm. "Oh, didn't even see it there."

"Well who wrote it?"

"Good question." Harrys face scrunched up in concentration. "I reckon it was that brunette girl behind the counter."

"I know the one." Sam had, after all, done his fair share of the coffee runs. "So back to the original question, you gonner call her?"

"She's not really my type, you know what I mean?"

"Yeah, I suppose so."

….

They were on the way home tried and beaten. As it turns out it had been one of those 'Remains were not found' situations. Only by sheer luck had Sam and Harry thought to go over the house blueprints and retail photos. It was through this that they managed to find that there had been several crucial and spontaneous remodelling's executed around the time of the murders. They later discovered that there was a reason why there were SEVERAL, instead of just the one. The place had been crawling with the dead and it was no more than pure luck that had resulted in them getting rid of all the bodies before being completely ripped apart and you could really tell.

They dragged themselves into a little diner and flopped into a corner booth heads rested on the table as they waited patiently for the waitress to arrive. It didn't take too long and when the pretty waitress came over and they rattled off all their orders, but let's face it, she only had eyes for Harry so just how accurate the orders had been written down was somewhat questionable.

"You should ask her what her number is." Adam stated bluntly.

"Would you guys just lay off for god's sake. I don't have to have a girlfriend and I am so sick of you trying to set me up with literally anyone that looks like they're fractionally interested in me. Now Adam give me your Keys." He had risen to his full and somewhat unimpressive height as he spoke and Adam knew better than to disobey, calmly handing over the keys to his bike and watching as Harry stormed out into the night.

…..

When they finally reached home to find Harry already there and having coffee with Castiel, each of them were quick to offer up their apologies. Harry, being the nice guy he was, accepted immediately offering up a sorry of his own. Between them all they agreed that it would be worth going out for a drink at the local bar, to celebrate their success over adversity and their amazing hard work that paid off, but mostly just to get smashed and let Castiel drive them home

It didn't take long for them to get there, gathering around a table and beginning to drink… and drink… and drink.

In fact it wasn't long at all until they were well on the way to wasted – excluding Castiel of course – and they were busy laughing and joking around. The conversation rapidly went back to them trying to set Harry up with anyone or anything that moved within a hundred metre radius, each time Harry would just continue to say no. The boys were rapidly becoming lost as to who the hell they should elect.

Harry was laughing and saying that it was about time they gave up when Castiel suddenly cut in. "Harry, I have the urge to have a drink but I am unsure as to what it is I should select, would you be so kind as to purchase me one."

"Sure thing Cas, just give me a sec." They watched as Harry walked rather well for someone who had knocked back as many drinks as he had, in the general direction of the bar.

"What the hell Cas, why ask Harry." Dean asked.

"Yeah, he is practically teetotal compared to how much Dean dinks." Adam put in with a smirk.

"And we all know that Adam is the master of social drinking." Sam added.

"Because, I believe that this is the correct opportunity he requires to make the acquaintance of that gentleman." All three of them turned in sync to stare blatantly at Harry who was leaning against the bar talking to a tall, blonde guy with a flirtatious smirk playing across his lips. Even as they gaped Harry laughed and bumped the guys side gently.

"I can honestly say that I didn't see that coming at all." Adam said leaning on the table.

"How the hell did you know Cas?"

"I saw them exchanging glances, as you often do with women."

"Well." Sam rose his glass. "They really weren't his type after all were they?"


	5. Can I?

Okay, so anyone who actually, i am sooooooo sorry I am such an unreliable person, i have been having a bit of a rough time as of late and haven't accomplished anything. so I did this instead that h/w i needed to passes like 7 weeks ago. whoopsies.

Disclaimer: do I look like i am capable enough to actually own these? no didn't think so.

Warning: major trigger and angst warning, insinuations of suicide and drug use and i also dropped the f bomb, also i didnt edit. soz, its late and im sleepy.

CAN I?

Adam had been gone six weeks. None of them had heard him go. They never did. He had just done the usual, disappearing in the dead of the night, out the window if he couldn't use the door. Nothing but a missing duffel bag with a few clothes, holy water, salt and a gun or two as evidence he hadn't in fact been kidnapped but left of his own accord. This time he hadn't even bothered taking his bike, leaving it in the corner of the garage surrounded by a mess of tools none of them actually had the heart to put away.

As usual, none of them could say if he would be coming back or if this was the time he went too far. The time he fell too deep. Landed too hard. And though each night they would leave a plate of leftovers in the fridge and the porch light on just in case, they couldn't help but possess a small doubt that just sat in the back of their minds, eating away at their hope and leaving worry in its place.

…..

It had been another week when Dean got a midnight call from a very drunk Adam. At first he had been a wee bit more than a little annoyed that the guy had drunk dialled him of all people in the middle of his solid four hours. Then he had heard the break in the kids' voice as he tried to hold himself back from outright begging his brother to come get him.

Just like that Dean was up and at 'em a bag packed in seconds as he continuously spoke nothings into the receiver. An endless stream of "it's okay.", "no, you didn't wake me, you know how little I sleep.", "I will be there in two mins max. okay, one min," "are you in some kind of trouble?" and a few more "it is going to be fine Adam." From the quiet tones that replied he was able to deduct that Adam was in an inn out on the boarder of Kentucky, it was a place they had stayed in a few months ago, he wasn't in immediate trouble and he didn't drop any code words.

He continued listening to his brothers' struggled breathing as he pounded down the stairs, headed straight for the kitchen. Once there he risked removing his phone from his ear for the briefest of moments to look at the demented angel that was staring at him as he slowly lowered his copy of some nerdy magazine or another. "What can I do for you Dean-o?"

"I need a lift to Kentucky." He heard something through the receiver and moved it back to his ear just in time to hear Adam ask him not to tell the others choking up as he spoke their names. He removed the phone again and looked back at the angel, "no questions asked, no one else knows kind of a deal?"

"I am not a taxi service hot shot."

"It's Adam. He wants this on a need to know and I need to get there."

"It's a deal." Gabriel stood, all his reluctance now full gone as he reached out taking the eldest Winchesters Shoulder and disappearing with the faint sound of wings.

….

Adam hadn't shifted from where he sat in the corner of the bathroom glaring at his bag on the other side of the room, barely visible resting on the bed. He didn't even move when he heard the line go dead, the only reaction being a dry sob as he realised not Dean cared enough to pretend he could make it to him. He was totally alone. He was done. He had finally run out of lies.

It was as though he was an acrobat; standing on the edge and no one had bothered to show up to catch him. It was his own fault though. He had left his mother to die, betrayed what little family he had, yet still expected them to come get him. What a fucking moron. He couldn't even down his sorrows anymore, he had run out of everything he had been using to 'self-medicate'. He was just a washed up, pathetic waste of space, he had no place in this world.

He was done.

…..

Dean found the room he was in with only minor difficulty, getting there and banging on the door hard enough to wake the neighbours but he didn't care. His brother needed him. That's all that was running through his mind. Just a constant stream of _he needs me, I can't fail him, he needs me, I can't fail this time. _

When there was no answer he started to get a wee bit desperate, banging harder. Still no answer. Swearing to himself he fumbled with his lock picks desperately attempting to find the right angle.

There was a dull thud from the other side of the door and Dean was about thirty solid seconds from just kicking the door in – neighbours be damned – and finding his brother. He couldn't stuff this up, not this, not when he had gone behind Sam's back to be here, not when he knew Sam wouldn't be taking this damn lo- the lock clicked under his touch and he instantly swung the door opened, almost stopped dead in his tracks. Almost.

…..

Adam had finally moved from his corner, moving towards the bag on the bed. It was almost as though he was in a trance. Left foot, right foot, left foot, right foot. And on it went, the short walk suddenly seeming like a marathon.

He barely registered the banging on the door, thinking it had probably just been the neighbours. They hadn't seemed all that happy with having to stay next to someone like him. He almost laughed at that. He wouldn't want to stay next to him either, he thought as he absent mindedly scratched the bruises up his arm with shaking fingers.

When he finally got to the bag he reached out grabbed it, pulling it towards himself he fumbled through it for the packet of medication he had borrowed from a girl he had spent the night with the other day. It was in there somewhere, he knew it had to be. When his fingers closed around the cool plastic he went to pull it out. He didn't quite get it though, the end pulling the bag off the bed and onto the ground with a large thud. Upon sheer instinct he bent down, picking up his fallen belongings, placing them orderly back into his bag before taking the packet to the counter.

He didn't know why he had grabbed them; he had been looking for panadol to help lessen his huge hangover somewhat and instead found these. He had grabbed them on impulse, but now he was almost glad.

His trembling hands managed to miss catching any of the spilling pills instead allowing them to spill across the table surface. Adam offered the tiniest sound of annoyance before he began to gather them back up.

…..

Dean strode across the room in three long strides, his hand falling to Adams shoulder as he tugged him away from the mess of white pills. Instead pulling him around to face him. Adams glassy eyes stared blankly for the briefest of moments before a huge sob broke through, and then another, and another.

Dean held his brother close, mumbling the same bullshit reassurances he used to mumble to Sammy when he had woken him up sobbing from a night terror that he could barely remember, or when his brother had finally accepted that their dad wasn't coming home that week, or when another of their family friends had been slaughtered.

And that's how they stayed. Deans arms wrapped around his sobbing brother. Even when they moved to the end of the bed, backs propped against it. Even when Adam drifted asleep only to jerk awake violently. Even when the first light of day bled across the sky.

….

Adam and Dean travelled together for a while after that, taking the long way home, stopping in towns here and there for hunts they came across nothing to complex – yet they still called home to make Sam do the research. Over the time Adam let his walls crash and burn and Dean let Adam pour out his heart and soul.

Together they got him clean, they pulled his life together the best that two broken people could. By the time they had Sam come and get them in the impala so they could ditch the stolen car Adam was able to smile again, to laugh, to finally see that everything he needed had been there the whole time.

….

The three brothers cramped themselves onto the hood of the impala watching the sun set slowly in the distance. None of them bothered to talk, each content to work through their own thoughts.

"Hey guys," it was Adams hesitant voice that shattered the serenity and they both turned to look at him, indicating for him to continue. "I was just uh, well think and I, uh, I wanted to ask if it might be okay if I changed my name?"

"Sure thing. Want to?" Dean asked taking a swig of his beer.

"To Winchester dip shit." Adam rolled his eyes at his brother inability to see the point.

"Adam, you know the name is practically a curse right?" Sam asked with a smile "Are you sure you want it?"

"Yeah, I thought about that actually. Figured I got into plenty of trouble without it so what's a little more?"

"Well, in that case," Dean hesitated and looked over at Sam who just smiled and nodded, "welcome to the Winchesters Adam. Good luck, may the force be with you and if someone screams out Winchester in a bar keep your head down. Even if they do mean you it probably isn't good news."

"Wow, that's encouraging" Adam snorted but still couldn't conceal the genuine smile from creeping up from the corners of his mouth.


End file.
